Bloody Snow
by Kikyo2
Summary: Kagura finds a bloody Sesshomaru in the snow, she heals him and they slowly fall in love. What happens when Naraku finds out? What does he do to Kagura? What does Sesshomaru do? A good romance fic, very good. I loved writing it and I WILL write more Kagur
1. Body In Bloody Snow

Bloody Snow  
  
Kagura walked through the snow thinking about Naraku. 'He has my heart in his hands.  
  
but yet why doesn't he kill me? I have disobeyed him many times. I hate Naraku. maybe I   
  
can get that Sesshomaru guy to get rid of him!' Just then she smelled something.....blood.  
  
She ran over to where she smelled it and almost screamed. Sesshomaru was lying there in  
  
a bloody pile, next to him was a little girl. The girl was crying, "Sesshomaru-sama don't go,  
  
you didn't get me a mommy yet...." The little girl began to sob. Kagura  
  
walked up to her"I can heal him, do you and Sesshomaru live somewhere nearby?" The little girl looked up at kagura. She shook her head.  
  
"Then I will carry you and him there, tell me where it is okay?" The little girl nodded. They   
  
hopped on a feather and sped toward Sesshomaru's castle. On the way there, the little girl said  
  
"Will you be able to help him? Rin needs a mommy. What is your name pretty girl? PLEASE DON'T  
  
LET HIM DIE!!!" Kagura sighed, though she may be evil, she had a sensitive side for children.  
  
"Yes I will be able to help him. My name is kagura. Did you say your name was Rin?" Rin shook her  
  
head violently up and down. Kagura chuckled, this girl was adorable. Yet so close to this Sesshomaru  
  
guy at here feet. "THAT'S IT RIGHT THERE KAGURA!!!!" Rin said with happy eyes. Kagura landed  
  
and looked around. She picked up Sesshomaru and slung him over her shoulder. With her other hand  
  
she took Rin's hand. Rin then asked a hard question. "Kagura?" kagura turned, "what?" she asked gently.  
  
"Can you be rin's mommy? Please?" Rin did her best puppy dog pout. "I don't know Rin. It is up to   
  
Sesshomaru when he gets better." Rin nodded in agreement. 'I had best not talk about Naraku around her  
  
she may not like me because I am evil.' They walked in the main hall. "Rin where does Sesshomaru sleep?"  
  
"Follow Rin, she will lead the way!" Kagura smiled to herself 'She speaks in the 3rd person, how cute!'  
  
Just then there was a loud noise. "Sesshomaru-sama is that you?" Out of the shadows came a gross toad demon  
  
type thing. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO MY SESSHOMARU-SAMA?" The toad screamed.  
  
Rin smiled. "Kagura did not harm Sesshomaru-sama she is going to help him." Jaken growled "I am going to  
  
keep an eye on you. You baka wench!" He screamed. He then ran off leaving a bloody Sesshomaru, a giddy   
  
Rin, and a very ticked Kagura. Without a word, Rin lead Kagura to Sesshomaru's room. She lay him down gently  
  
on the bed and took off his armour. (sorry if misspelled) She looked at his chest, it was tattered and the bloodest place on him.  
  
"Rin, go get me some warm water and a wash cloth." Rin ran out of the room. 'He may not make it. I had best do   
  
the best I can. I don't want to see Rin crying again.' Rin came running in and gave her the bucket of warm water and  
  
a clean washcloth. "Rin, please go outside and play in the snow okay? Hit Jaken with some snowballs for me."  
  
Rin nodded and skipped out the door, pulling a very mad Jaken with her. Kagura smiled at the cute picture before her.  
  
Then snapping out of it and set to work.   
  
2 hours later.......  
  
Kagura walked out of the room with a smile on her face. "Is Sesshomaru-sama gonna be okay?" Rin asked, a tear rolling  
  
down her cheek. "Yes Rin he will be fine, do you want to go in and visit him? He will be awake any minute." Rin smiled   
  
and ran inside the room. Jaken following her. She could tell right away that jaken hates Rin. She decided to stay out of the  
  
room. It would be a happy little thing and she didn't want to ruin it with her evil prescence. She sighed and looked down at her  
  
feet. Then Rin came out "Kagura, he woke up. I want you to come in and say hi. Please?" Kagura nodded and walked in the room.  
  
There she saw two empty chairs and jaken sitting in the third chair. There next to the chairs is the bed that the bloody Sesshomaru slept  
  
on. She sat down and continued to look at her feet, she seemed fastinated by them lately. Sesshomaru looked at Kagura. He had to  
  
thank her somehow for saving his life. He looked at his hands (I know he has one but in this case he has two okay? makes it better)  
  
"I owe you my life. If it weren't for you I would be dead." Kagura looked up from her feet and into his eyes. "Jaken, take Rin out  
  
back and play in the snow with her. If for any reason she is hurt or is crying because of you, you will be badly punished. Now go, I must  
  
speak with this kagura woman." They left without a backwords glance and she heard Rin humming. "What is it Lord Sesshomaru?" Now   
  
she found interest in her hands. "Well, I think I can strike up a deal with you." Kagura looking confused looked up to his face. "Oh what is   
  
this deal then?" She said with some interest. "Rin seems fond of you so how about this. I defeat Naraku with you, in exchange for you being  
  
mother to rin for a little bit. Like you bother with her, do jaken's job in a way. Is it a deal?" Kagura thought for a minute 'He and I would kill  
  
Naraku, but I will have to be Rin's mother. Hm...yes i should do it.' "Deal" she said. She walked to the door. "I am going for a little walk, I need  
  
to clear my head.' She walked outside in the freezing cold and looked at the sky. (I know this ain't like her but...) She bagan to sing:  
  
Look at me,  
  
I will never pass as a perfect bride,  
  
Or a perfect daughter,  
  
can it be,  
  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
  
Now I see,  
  
That if I were truely to be myself,  
  
I would break my family's heart,  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
  
Staring straight,  
  
Back at me,  
  
Why is my reflection someone I don'y know,  
  
Somehow I cannot hide,  
  
Who I am,  
  
Though I tried,  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
Who I am inside.......  
  
"That was a very prett song Kagura!" Kagura turned to see  
  
Rin smiling at her. She smiled back. "You really think so Rin?"  
  
"Yeah it is really pretty." "Go back to Sesshomaru's palace,  
  
I will be back in about 10 minutes ok?" Rin nodded and dragged   
  
a very tired looking Jaken out of the bushes. "Let's go Jaken." She   
  
said very happy smile on her face. kagura turned and looked back up   
  
at the sky. Then she felt something. She turned around quickly and looked right at the face  
  
of Naraku. "Hello Kagura, I have been looking for you....." 


	2. Bloody Screams

Bloody Snow Chapter 2  
  
Kagura gasped. "How did you find me?" "Simple really, you have that sweet and sour smell." Naraku smirked. "BACK OFF YOU CREEP!"  
  
Kagura screamed. She whipped out her fan ready to attack. "It is useless kagura, if you want to die, feel free to attack me." kagura put her fan  
  
away. "What do you want with me, naraku? I have nothing to give you." "You belong to me, and I can see that you are slowly beginning to  
  
fall in love with Sesshomaru. I cannot allow that my sweet. Tsk tsk. he just isn't your type." "I do NOT love Sesshomaru, and never will."  
  
"Come Kagura, kanna awaits us at home!" "NO! I am not going with you Naraku. I have a duty here." Naraku's smirk widened. "Fine then,  
  
we will do it the hard way." He grabbed her around the waist before she could even grab her fan. He then teleported back to the castle.  
  
(I don't know if he can do that I just needed space) "Since you argued with me, you will no longer be fighting along side me and kanna!  
  
You will rott in here. Every night I will be sure to visit you. Look at the rules on the wall." She turned and looked at the rules that now   
  
hung on the stone wall.  
  
~~The Rules~~  
  
1. No trying to escape.  
  
2. no talking when Lord Naraku is talking.  
  
3. Everyone is higher rank than you, don't talk to any of them! Even the servants!  
  
4. Screaming,crying, and singing are not allowed.  
  
5.You may have NO contact to others outside these walls.  
  
They went on and on and on. When she was done she turned to Naraku. "What exactally CAN we do?" Naraku smirked,  
  
"Well now that you think about it, nothing! He started to laugh. Kagura sent him a death glare. He didn't seem to notice.  
  
He smiled and said"Rest well, tomarrow you will need it." She looked around her, nothing except a bunch of hay. She   
  
walked over and laid down. When she was sure he was gone a tear ran down her cheek. She didn't bother to wipe it away.  
  
"Sesshomaru....please don't forget me. I don't need help. I figured something like this would happen. Why always me? I   
  
guess Naraku was right. I guess I do have a thing for you." She then cried herself to sleep.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
"Rin, where is kagura? It has been 2 hours." "She said she would be back in 10 minutes. Be patient Sesshomaru-sama" He   
  
rolled his eyes and didn't bother to explain the difference of minutes and hours. He was a little better that he could walk   
  
around again. He sighed and thought 'Well I better put Rin to bed and go to bed too. She will probally be back by tomarrow.'  
  
TOMARROW.......  
  
Kagura woke up to see Naraku staring at her face. "You are just so pretty, such a waste of beauty. To bad that tonight it will  
  
change completely." He leaned in a little closer to her face. "How about this Kagura, if you kiss me I will let you fight with  
  
us again, and you will never see that idiot Sesshomaru again." In response she spit in his face. How she hated him. "Fine if  
  
that is it, no food or water for you today Kagura. And I can see you are very hungry." He smirked and walked out of the room.  
  
'Sesshomaru, please help me. Please' A lone tear fell down her cheek. How she wished Sesshomaru was here. How she wished he  
  
was here.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"Is Kagura-sama here?? Is she sesshomaru-sama?" Rin asked desperately. 'She really likes Kagura. hm. I wonder where the heck is  
  
she?' He sighed and went outside to go hunting.  
  
Later that night....  
  
Kagura looked at her feet and was humming to herself. Then she heard the door open. She looked up and was surprised to see Kanna.  
  
"Come Sister and follow me. or will I have to do the hard way?" Kanna asked. Kagura sighed and followed Kanna to where she wanted   
  
her to go. They walked into a unfamilliar room. It had weapons and torture devices. Kanna walked over to the middle of the room and Kagura   
  
followed knowing whatever Naraku was going to do, it would hurt. BAD. Kanna tied Kagura to the post. Then Naraku walked in the room  
  
as usual, smirking. "Ready Kagura? We are going to have a little fun." He picked up some of those ninja stars they always throw. He continued  
  
to beat her, blood spruting from wounds all over her body. She screamed from all the pain, she couldn't escape it. Naraku smiled he was really   
  
enjoying this. "Sesshomaru was planning on doing the same thing you know." Kagura looked up at him with sad eyes. Naraku smirked. "I ain't  
  
done yet honey!" Screams could be heard through the night.  
  
AT SESSHOMARU'S PALACE.......  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama where is kagura-sama? Is she okay?" Sesshomaru looked at his feet. The little girl was looking up at him with tears in her eyes.  
  
He hated it when she did that. He sighed and said: "To be honest Rin I have no idea where she is. Yes, she will be fine she is way to stubborn to   
  
die yet." "Well thank god that witch left. Now all we have to do is get rid of YOU. You little wench!" A voice said from the shadows. Rin smiled  
  
"Stop playing around Jaken. I know! Jaken take Rin outside!" Rin said. When they went out of the room he heard a yelp of pain from Jaken. He   
  
couldn't help but smirk. 'So Jaken must of hit Rin on the head again. *sigh* I wonder where Kagura is right now. Well starting tomarrow I will   
  
start to look for her. I guess I can take Rin and Jaken along. Jaken can watch her while I fight un-wanted demons.' He sighed, it was getting late.  
  
He decided it was time for bed. He smiled when Jaken came inside with a bloody knee. "THAT WENCH CAN KICK!" Jaken cried. Then his smile  
  
turned upside down when he saw Rin. She had a bloody nose. Sesshomaru shot Jaken a 'I am going to kill   
  
you' look. Jaken shuddered, he hated it when Sesshomaru did that. "Rin, it is time for bed. Come now." Rin followed Sesshomaru to her bedroom.  
  
"Do you tink Kagura-sama is okay?" "Wherever she is, I'm sure she is fine. So go to bed and dream about her coming back. That woks, it really does."  
  
In his head he knew it didn't work, he just wanted to make Rin believe she could do anything. He smiled and left her to cry to sleep.   
  
KAGURA'S DREAM......  
  
Kagura looked around, she was on a battlefield. She saw bloody corpses all around. She refused to look at the faces of these men, women, and  
  
children/ babies. She turned when she heard a voice. "Why did you do this? Why did you keave after you promised Sesshomaru you would stay? You did  
  
this!" It was Jaken's voice(don't ask). She saw a bloody Jaken, no it was his spirit. She looked down when she felt a hand or something like it  
  
on her knee. It was a bloody spirit of Rin. "Kagura-sama, why did you leave Rin? Why did you go away? You promise Rin you would   
  
stay here. You promised Sesshomaru-sama too. Now we are dead. We were killed by a guy named Naraku. Why did you leave Rin and   
  
Sesshomaru-sama? WHY?" A tear rolled down Kagura's cheek when she saw them. Then she felt something icy cold on her cheek. She looked  
  
up to see Sesshomaru wiping away her tear. "You left us Kagura, you left Rin. She loved you and thought of you as a mother. How could  
  
you do something so terrible to her? Now that you left us, Naraku came and killed us all. I could of killed him if you kept your promise  
  
and fought by my side, but no you had to leave. You broke everyone's heart. EVERYONE. Except Jaken of course. He is glad you are gone  
  
and I don't blame him. It is just well" His voice softened, "Well Rin won't eat anymore, and neither will I. Well just tell us. Why did you leave us?  
  
Why?" Kagura started to cry, she killed her friends, her ONLY friends. It was then that she woke up drenching in sweat. "They are dead, Naraku  
  
killed them! I HATE YOU NARAKU!!!!" 


	3. Dead Or Alive?

Bloody Snow Chapter 3  
  
Sesshomaru woke up, he could of swore he heard Kagura right now, yelling at someone. 'I don't know what is going on here. I better stay fully alert for any signs of danger.' "Rin? Rin? RIN??? WHERE ARE YOU?" "Right here." Rin said with a grin.  
  
Sesshomaru suddenly saw something on the floor. An envelope. He looked at it, slightly confused then picked it up. It was a letter and here is what it said:  
  
Dear Sesshomaru,  
  
As you may have noticed Kagura is no longer anywhere near you. She has come back to me. I have decided instead to let you be the hero and save her. You see "buddy" she is in GRAVE danger  
  
as of now. She is currently being held at my castle against her will. Don't worry though, she has good company. Kanna and I are being good to her by stabbing, shooting, etc. We are teaching her  
  
to get away from you and back to the bad side. Soon, if she does not cooperate we will either steal her soul (Kanna) or kill her (ME) if you get even one foot near my castle, I will slit her throat!  
  
Your friend,  
  
Naraku :)  
  
Sesshomaru stared at the letter, she didn't run away, Naraku took her away from them. Soon she would die if he didn't do something. He looked at the writing, then gasped. They wrote it all in.....Kagura's blood. Tears were threating to fall but he pushed  
  
them away. 'Don't worry Kagura. No matter what this crap says I will save you.' He then walked out the door with a worried experission on his face.  
  
"Naraku leave me alone, you nearly killed me when you write that letter in my blood. Now you want my blood to write song lyrics? What next? A book? PL-E-SE!" "Actually I was thinking about writing my very own book. What do ya think!" Naraku  
  
smirked. "I SAY YOU NEED A STINKIN' LIFE! LET ME GO!!!" Kagura screamed, tears forming in her eyes. Naraku smiled, "I think our little dog demon got our little letter and is paying us a visit. HOW THOUGHTFUL!" "NO! PLEASE DON'T  
  
KILL HIM, PLEASE!" "KUKUKUKUKU, You think you can boss me around? HUH little girl? Well you are 100% wrong my dear!"Kagura began to cry, she didn't want Sesshomaru hurt. There was a knock on the door, while Naraku was diatracted   
  
Kagura grabbed her fan and cried "DANCE OF THE WIND BLADES!!!" Big powerful tornadoes came and nearly hit Naraku. "Do you think I am that easy Kagura?" He asked in a mean way. "No, but I do!" "SESSHOMARU!" Kagura cried and was  
  
about to run in his arms but Naraku grabbed her wrist. Then in his other hand a black heart appeared, he sqeezed it. Hard. Kagura screamed. "KANNA GET OUT HERE AND DEAL WITH SESSHOMARU. I WILL DISPOSE OF KAGURA!" Naraku   
  
screamed.Then Kanna came out and Sesshomaru and Kanna started fighting (don't know much bout Kanna so I am skipping sorry) "ARGH! LET ME LIVE MY OWN LIFE AND LET ME HAVE MY OWN HEART!" Kagura screamed. "Now now, no need to be rude. Give me a  
  
kiss and I will let you kill Sesshomaru yourself, and we MIGHT forgive you." Kagura spit in his face. Naraku squeezed her heart again. She screamed louder. Sesshomaru turned and gasped, Naraku was squeezing her heart and she was slowly dying. (they are  
  
now outside) Blood dripped from Kagura's chest, dying the snow a bloody red. "Kagura! Are you okay?" Sesshomaru looked at her. "What do you think you ditz? Oh course I'm not!" She then fell dead to the ground. 'No. Kagura is dead, and I didn't tell her that  
  
I ,I love her.' Tears came rushing down his face. She was lying dead in the snow. Making the snow a crimson red color. Sesshomaru took out his sword (just made up) and cried: "My eyes belong to Rin, my ears belong to Jaken, and my heart belongs to Kagura! Ready  
  
to die? OKAY! BLOOD BLADE!" He stuck his sword in his stomach then jumped up into the air and fired the blood that covered the sword straight at Naraku. Naraku died just then screaming in agony at the pain. He then turned. Kagura was standing there and next   
  
to her was Rin. He walked over to Rin who was crying. "Rin's mommy is dead Sesshomaru-sama.*sniff* What will we do with her?" "Well lets say our goodbyes now." Jaken walked over to them, he was crying too. "Well, it is time to say goodbye. Lets say goodbye everybody." 


	4. True Love

Bloody Snow Chapter 4  
  
Jaken stepped up first. "Well, I just wanted to say I was sorry kagura. I should of gave you a chance and I am sorry." He leaned down and put hair pins down on her  
  
kimono. He stepped back and Rin came forth. "Rin wants Kagura-sama to be happy so I will sing your favorite song okay mommy?" She sat dow next to her and with tears in  
  
her eyes began to sing:  
  
"Look at me,  
  
I will never pass as a perfect bride,  
  
Or a perfect daughter,  
  
Can it be,  
  
I'm not meant to play this part,  
  
Now I see,  
  
That if I were truely to be myself,  
  
I would break my family's heart,  
  
Who is that girl I see,  
  
Staring straight,  
  
Back at me,  
  
Why is my reflection somene I don't know,  
  
Somehow I cannot hide,  
  
Who I am,  
  
Though I tried,  
  
When will my reflection show,  
  
Who I am inside."  
  
Tears in Rin's eyes she leaned down and placed very pretty pink flowers on Kagura's kimono. "Good bye mommy. I love you." Jaken nodded to Sesshomaru. Jaken took   
  
Rin's hand and they walked out of the clearing. Sesshomaru stepped toward her and looked at her. Then said "Well Kagura, I guess this is goodbye. We have been through  
  
little together, and I still found comfort in you. You were there when I was about to lose my life, and I was here when he took your life. You saved my life, but I failed to  
  
save yours. i never told you this, but I love you and always will. Before you, nobody would look after Rin, nobody would save my life, nobody would tell me they hated   
  
someone or something because I was cold and mean. You changed that. I owe you my life. I will never forget you. He leaned down and put her fan next to her then took  
  
his sword next to her. "I will never fight again, not when you are dead. Goodbye." He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. A light surrounded them and kagura woke up.  
  
"What the heck is all this doing on me?" Tears sprung in Sesshomar's eyes and he said, "Only true love can bring a loved one back." Kagura shook her head and they leaned in  
  
for another kiss. The wind flew around them making their hair blow in different directions (kagura's hair is now down) peace seemed to be everywhere, no harm anywhere.  
  
Time seemed to stop and all their fears seemed to dry up for the moment as they shared their second kiss together........  
  
~~~~~~THE END~~~~~~  
  
Author's word: Well what did you think? I really think this is a couple that should be together. Yup. Well I hope you enjoyed! I will be   
  
writing more so please read more that i will publish! Thanks. by the way these characters don't belong to me, don't sue. 


End file.
